Dos palabras
by MarinitaHyuuga
Summary: No la haría suya, hasta que la escuchará decir esas dos simples palabras. Lemmon


_**Hello este es mi segundo fic.**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews **_

_**Soy inexperta en esto de los fics, así que acepto todo tipo de críticas y consejos**_

_**Dos palabras**_

Era una noche hermosa un silencio casi total solo el sonido de las hojas volar , y en una habitación alumbrada por la luz de la luna, se podía escuchar a dos amantes demostrarse su infinito amor.

Su largo cabello rosa cubría sus perfectos pechos, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban bajo la luna,

Su rostro angelical sonreía pícaramente al ver como el rostro de su amante la observaba.

Era una diosa, pensaba él.

No podía dejar de admirarla, sus ojos perla recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer que lo hacía delirar, sus pechos tan perfectos, sus piernas largas y bien formadas, su abdomen plano, y su rostro tan puro el de un ángel, era simplemente perfecta.

Verla era un espectáculo del que nunca se cansaría.

Cada noche que pasaban juntos era maravilloso, y esta noche no era la excepción, la haría suya otra vez, y mil veces hasta escucharla pronunciar esas dos palabras.

Dos palabras que lo hacían el hombre más feliz del mundo, dos palabras tan cortas y tan profundas, dos palabras que lo hacían sentirse su dueño, dos palabras que tardó dos años en escuchar, dos años que sufrió por oírlas, dos años que la amo en silencio, dos años que tardó en confesarle su amor, que lloro por desearla oír esas dos palabras.

- Te amo

Sakura sonreía dulcemente al escuchar la confesión de neji

Ella no respondió sólo lo beso, un beso dulce y corto.

En un impulso la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la aprisiono en la pared, su mirada expresaba amor, deseo, lujuria.

Dímelo, necesito queme lo digas

Los ojos de Neji suplicaban, pero Sakura sólo lo volvió a besar.

**Lemmon **** ( jeje un intento )**

La comenzó a besar con fuerza, mordía sus labios e invadía completamente su boca, mientras sus manos frotaban los firmes pechos de la kuniochi, que sólo podía gemir.

Neji mmm

Era lo único que alcanzaba a decir en suspiros.

Neji la cargo delicadamente y la depositó en la cama.

Comenzó a besar sus pechos y morderlos de ahí bajo a su abdomen besándolo hasta llegar a su intimidad, abrió delicadamente sus piernas y se quedo observándola.

Eres hermosa

Dijo neji con una voz ronca y sexy de la excitación

Sakura se avergonzó e intento cerrar las piernas pero él lo impidió, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Regresó a su intimidad y comenzó a succionarla, haciendo que sakura gimiera de placer,

mmmm

Sakura no acertaba a decir palabras solo sonidos salían de su boca

Después de la estimulación sakura se empezaba a humedecer, algo que le encantaba a neji.

La saboreaba, le encantaba su sexo y verla en ése estado, completamente a su disposición, desnuda acostada en su cama, con su larga cabellera rosa despeinada, sus ojos cerrados mientras mordía su labio, y él con una excelente vista de su intimidad, en ese momento no existía cosa mejor para neji hyuuga.

Al sentir que ya estaba muy mojada se detuvo, y la beso ( ya en la boca eh ) y se posiciono entre sus piernas, se quedaron mirando un largo rato cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos,

Neji no la tomaría a menos que la escuchara decirlo.

Sakura sonrió, sabía lo que quería neji, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo dijo.

Te amo

Sus ojos perla brillaron, y en ese momento la besó otra vez mientras la penetraba.

Primero fue lentamente, y eso le desesperaba a sakura él lo sabía y por eso lo hacía.

Las embestidas eran lentas y profundas, quería escucharla gritar y gemir.

Quería sentirla .

más rápido neji

Sakura estaba excitadísima y no aguantaba esa lentitud de su novio.

Neji que estaba también muy excitado comenzó aumentar el ritmo,

Y los dos en un instante decían incoherencias, y gemían sus nombres.

Neji cada vez aumentaba el ritmo y sus embestidas eran más fuertes.

Y en un momento los dos sintieron una ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo, estaban llegando juntos como siempre, neji sentía como la cavidad de sakura se contraía y el se dejó ir dentro de ella, le entregó todo, otra vez era suya.

Con suavidad salió de dentro de amada y se posicionó a su lado.

Rodeo sus cintura con sus brazos tiernamente, acarició su cabello rosado y le susurro en el oído.

Te amo

Sakura sonrió dulcemente y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y se quedó dormida entre los brazos fuertes de su amado.

Neji se quedó dormido admirando a la belleza que estaba a su lado, y en sus sueños volvió a pronunciar las dos palabras: **te amo.**


End file.
